


A Lullaby

by twilightscribe



Series: Falling Down [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roppi dies. Tsuki is devastated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 306 words

It's a year before Tsuki visits the cemetery. He goes alone, in the early hours of the morning when there's still a grey mist clinging to everything. This was Roppi's favourite time of day.

There's still an ache in his chest, but it isn't so painful now. Tsuki has learned to live with it, has learned to smile despite the lingering pain that he still feels. It's a pain that he lives with, but he keeps going and keeps smiling because he needs to continue on.

The grief will never go away, not completely, but as the days and months and years tick by, it gets a little easier to live with. It's a little easier to breathe now than it was months ago.

_I miss you._

Sometimes he still wakes up in the night to a cold bed and it feels like his heart is shattering all over again, but the stitches hold. He doesn't completely fall to pieces again.

The flowers in his hands feel heavy. He tightens his grip on them and presses on, his lips set in a thin line.

Afterwards, he rides the train back. He keeps to himself and watches as the city speeds past him in a blur. The tears slip out without him noticing. His heart still aches, but it feels lighter than it has in weeks. He can keep going. He has to.

_I love you._

He still has all of these memories – good ones, happy ones, ones of the two of them laughing and smiling. Tsuki can still remember the first time that he saw Roppi smile and it brings a smile to his own face as he recalls the memory.

_Yes_ , he thinks as he leaves the train, _I can do this_.

He can keep living. His stitched up heart is enough to keep him going. So long as he can remember that smile.

**FIN.**


End file.
